A Letter To Fred
by StarsInTheSky123
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE 7TH BOOK! CONTAINS SPOILERS! I'M WARNING YOU TO STOP READING NOW, YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY IF YOU CONTINUE AND HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK. a oneshot. better summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters. And since J.K. Rowling killed off most of my favorite characters anyway, I'm not sure that I really want to. **

**A/N: This is my tribute to Fred Weasley. I already said in the summary don't read any further if you haven't read the seventh book, so its your own stupid fault if you didn't know he died. Fred and George were my favorite characters, followed by Tonks and Lupin. And then everyone but George dies, so I did not particularly like the seventh book. Anyway, this is a oneshot that I wrote last night after finishing the book. Its a letter to Fred from George after he has died. I'm not sure if I'll even publish it. **

Dear Fred,

When you went down, first I was pretty sure that you were going to come right back up and say it was just a big joke. See, it was kind of like you took a piece of me with you. We were always right in step with each other, every single minute. Now who am I going to joke about my ear (or lack of) with? Who will help me run the store? You took our best joke too, mate. Now no one believes me when I say that I'm Fred. Thanks alot.

Hey, this morning when I woke up, I had forgotten what had happened, and I thought of a really good joke. I was going to find you and say, "You're looking a little down mate, I'd lend ya an ear, but I'd don't happen to have one." (See, even my jokes aren't as good without you around) And then I remembered. And I felt like I had been hit by a thousand dungbombs plus some of those hats that bonk you on the head (you know, the ones we invented fourth year). It was bloody awful. Felt like crying. Did cry. I was even starting to wonder if there were dementors around, I was feeling so hopeless and all despair-like. And then I thought of how hard we worked to get rid of despair, to have a good laugh. So I went up to the garden and started feeding the gnomes some of our chocolates. And you know what? One of them puked on my shoe. (Told you that because I thought you would find it funny that my shoe smells like gnome puke.) Then I noticed a chocolate I didn't reconize. So I ate it. And do you know what happened, mate? I got fungus all over my feet (and a few other places I won't mention. Reckon that still needs a little work.) So you made a fungus chocolate, did ya? Well, that helped, it reall did.

In the last few months, you had been off doing Potterwatch (which I wholly supported) and I was working mostly with the Order. We weren't working to together all the time. At first, it felt like a waste of our time, we could have been doing Potterwatch together or working with the Order together. But we weren't together. Now though, when I look at it, I see it differently. We were working together, apart, sort of. We were working towards the same thing. (We did win the war, Potter killed Voldemort and then I'd guess that he lasted at least two hours before snogging our baby sister.)

Anyway, the chocolate helped. Not in the way mum eats it when she reads those silly novels, but the fact that you had made a fungus candy in the first place. You may haver taken some of me with you, but there is a little part of you that I got to keep, too.

Well, now this sounds like those sappy novels mum reads,

George

P.S. I dumped so many of our Wizard Weasley Wheezes products in your coffin, I doubt there'll be any room for you in it. Sorry.

** A/N: Okay, not my best work, but Fred was my favorite character. And it was totally unneccesary for her to kill him. And if she really had to kill him, she should have spared Tonks and Lupin. And Colin Creevey. Why did she have to kill Colin Creevey, le dammit. She killed off all my favorite characters. She killed Mad-Eye. Wasn't that enough? I didn't really care about Mad-Eye. And then she killed Snape, which I was fine with, until I found out he was good. Well, I didn't feel all that bad about Snape. But still. And don't forget Dobby and Hedwig. I'm going to stop rambling. Now. Sorry. **


End file.
